


so you think you kiss better than me?

by morningwish



Category: Ourskyy, Taynew, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/pseuds/morningwish
Summary: This is how they spent their day off on the legendary white sofa.





	so you think you kiss better than me?

Suatu hari kala keduanya berbagi hari libur yang sama, adalah hari dimana mereka berdua akan menginvasi sofa mereka. Bergantian, dan hanya mereka yang tahu dimana mereka akan menghabiskan hari mereka. Tidak ada pola pasti, semua didasarkan situasi dan bagaimana mood mereka kala itu. Seperti hari ini, keduanya bergumul di atas sofa putih milik kediaman Newwie. Begitulah cara mereka menghabiskan hari libur. Bukan melulu dengan berjalan-jalan berdua, mengunjungi obyek wisata, atau sekedar shopping berdua. Hal-hal tersebut memang senang mereka lakukan, tetapi bila kita berbicara tentang default, hal ini lah yang akan mereka lakukan.

 

Awalnya mereka hanya duduk berdua bermalas-malasan, bersisian sembari membicarakan tentang apapun yang terlintas di kepala mereka. Sudah sangat banyak yang mereka bahas, mulai dari pembahasan serius mengenai pekerjaan dan urusan bisnis mereka, hingga membicarakan rumor-rumor yang sedang beredar di dalam kantor mereka. Begitu, dan Tay maupun New tidak ada yang ingat sejak kapan posisi mereka yang bersisian itu berubah menjadi saling menindih. Lebih tepatnya, Tay yang terduduk santai dengan New yang sudah mengklaim pangkuan Tay.

 

" _So you think you kiss better than me, huh_?" New mengujar dengan wajahnya yang menantang pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tay mengulas senyum tengilnya, sama sekali tidak bergeming kala Newwie mulai menyentuh kedua sisi wajahnya. Bila hal ini dilakukan New di hadapan kamera penyiaran, tentu Tay akan bereaksi menjauh. Namun karena kini hanya ada mereka berdua, lihatlah bagaimana kedua tangan Tay mulai singgah di pinggang Newwie.

 

" _I do, i always do, sweetheart_." Tengil sekali, New yang mendengar hal itu langsung saja mengenduskan tawa mengejeknya. Bukan, New bukannya menampik atau menyanggah, hanya saja New menemukan bahwa timpang perilaku Tay dengan dan tanpa adanya kamera di sekitar mereka sungguh berbeda. Bila ada kamera di sekitar mereka, mana mungkin kini ia merasakan jemari yang mulai menjelajah menyusupi balik pakaiannya itu. Ujung-ujung jemari yang menitikan sentuh di balik punggungnya, juga kelima jemari lain yang kini mulai meraba garis pinggangnya.

 

" _Prove it then._ " New baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kala wajah di hadapannya itu begitu saja meraup kecupnya. Newwie tidak sedikit pun menghindar ataupun mengelak tentu saja, ia membalasnya. Kecup yang pelan berangsur menjadi ciuman, dengan kedua tangan Newwie yang merengkuh kedua sisi wajah Tay, membawanya mendekat.

 

Lisan yang terbungkam, berganti dengan napas mereka yang memburu. Kedua belah bibir mereka bergerak seirama, seakan berdansa dengan kedua napas mereka sebagai musiknya. Tay menyapukan lidahnya di ranum kemerahan milik New, meminta akses untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Biasanya New akan membukakan mulutnya begitu saja, tapi hari ini ia tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. New masih membungkam, membiarkan ciuman mereka stagnan dengan Tay yang mulai menitikan gigit-gigit kecil di sepanjang bibir bawahnya.

 

Suhu tubuh mereka perlahan meningkat, apalagi suhu tubuh Tay. Newwie tidak juga membuka mulutnya, dan ia dipaksa puas hanya dengan ciuman ala remaja yang Newwie berikan kepadanya. Licik beruang kutub itu, Tay bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana kedua belah bibir New terulas dalam seringai. Baiklah bila New ingin bermain-main. Maka tanpa aba-aba, Tay cepat menarik pinggang New mendekat ke arahnya, mempertemukan miliknya yang mulai terbangun itu dengan milik Newwie.

 

"Ah.." Newwie yang terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba itu tidak sengaja memekik. Tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak Tay sia-siakan sama sekali. Lengah New yang membuat lidah Tay berhasil menginvasi isi mulutnya. Lidah yang menyapa lidah lainnya, merenggut napas New nyaris seutuhnya. Belum lagi tangan di pinggangnya yang terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya. Juga jemari lain yang baru saja telah menemukan titik sensitif New di dadanya, memilin dan memainkan salah satu sisinya sementara sisi lainnya diabaikan. Sial, New merasakan terlalu banyak sensasi pada tubuhnya terjadi dalam waktu yang terlalu singkat. Lengannya kontan menggenggam pakaian di pundak Tay, mencari pegangan kala ia mulai dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang melunglai. New tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia membutuhkan oksigen, dan akhirnya ia menarik wajahnya dari ciuman Tay.

 

" _Cheater_." Gumamnya kala Tay meruntut ciuman lain dari sisi bibirnya menuju rahang dan terus turun menuju batang lehernya.

 

Rasanya geli, tapi New tidak bisa bergeming karena sesuatu di antara kakinya benar-benar mulai memburu logikanya. Mengkhianati komando otaknya yang menyeru mengingatkan bahwa New sedang mencoba membuktikan pada Tay bahwa pemuda itu tidak mencium lebih baik darinya. Namun friksi yang terus saja terasa antara miliknya dan milik Tay membuat New lupa akan tujuan awalnya.

 

New terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Tay sudah mulai melucuti sabuk dan kancing celana jeansnya. New bisa merasakan milik mereka yang semakin menegang, sentuhannya terasa semakin nyata, dan New bisa membayangkan bahwa Tay sudah hampir pada ukuran aslinya. New mengumpat dalam diam, memori tentang bagaimana poros itu memenuhi tubuhnya, juga bagaimana titik dalam tubuhnya terhantam berkali-kali dengan poros itu, benar-benar membuat New ingin merasakannya lagi.

 

Sekarang juga. _He needs it_.

 

"Tay.." Oh, Tay sangat mengenali suara itu. Maka jemari yang sebelumnya memainkan dada New tadi segera beranjak, kini terhenti di hadapan kedua belah bibir New.

 

" _Put it in your mouth, suck it_." Ujar Tay setengah memerintah kepada New, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia lakukan karena New sendiri langsung menyesap pada ketiga jemari Tay yang disodorkan kepadanya itu. Hangat dan basah mulai terasa di ketiga jemari Tay, membuat pria berusia 27 tahun itu mulai pula membiarkan dirinya larut dalam memori. Bagaimana hangat yang kini terasa di jemarinya pernah merengkuh miliknya. _Fuck._ Saat itu Newwie terlihat begitu menggoda, berlutut di hadapannya dengan wajah berseri yang menengadah, _and Tay's dick in his mouth_.

 

Tay bisa merasakan lejit di dalam celananya ketika memori itu kembali ke dalam laju pikirnya. Maka cepat ia menarik jemari itu dari dalam mulut New, bersamaan dengan celana serta boxer New yang juga ditariknya. Sudah cukup basah, Tay hanya butuh itu untuk saat ini. Tay menekan punggung New, mencondongkan tubuh berkulit pucat itu untuk semakin bersandar kepadanya. Mengakibatkan milik New yang semakin menekan pada milik Tay, sekaligus mengekspos sisi tubuh yang menjadi sisi favorit Tay di balik batang tubuhnya itu. New membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk pertemuan antara leher dan pundak Tay, mengatur napasnya. Belum juga seluruh napasnya kembali, New bisa merasakan sentuhan dingin di balik tubuhnya. Mengulaskan sirkular di sekitar titik yang berkali-kali merengkuh malam Tay bersamanya. Angan akan milik Tay yang mengisi tubuhnya penuh kembali lagi, perih yang berujung membawa angannya melayang tinggi. Bergesekan satu sama lain, mencari tumbukan yang tepat pada titiknya. New menanti, dan yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah menggerakkan pinggulnya, berharap jemari Tay akan menemukan akses masuk lebih awal dari niat Tay memasukkannya.

 

“ _Easy, baby. Easy_.” Tay menepuk pintu masuk itu dengan jari telunjuknya, berkali-kali kala New mulai bergerak penuh keresahan di tempatnya. Tay mengujarkan kalimat yang meminta New untuk bersabar, tapi apa yang Tay lakukan barusan memberikan efek yang begitu kontradiktif bagi tubuh New. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana pola kecil mulai terbentuk di boxer New, tepat di posisi yang membungkus ujung miliknya. Persetan dengan kompetisi, persetan tentang siapa yang lebih baik mencium siapa.

 

“Taaayy… _Please_ …” New pada akhirnya meminta, dan saat itulah kedua jemari Tay menerobos masuk.

 

“ _Good boy_.” New terus saja meloloskan desah dari mulutnya ketika kedua jemari itu terus saja meregang di bawah sana. Mengeksplor sisi-sisi dindingnya, membiarkan ujung jemari Tay merasakan teksturnya. Ini belum apa-apa, New sangat tahu tentang hal itu. Tay baru memberikan setidaknya 30% simulasi tentang apa yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan sesuatu yang bukanlah jemari Tay. Ulasan yang terlalu lembut bagi New, titik di dalam tubuh New terus saja menjerit menuntut untuk tersentuh, tapi jari Tay masih saja melewatkannya. Terlalu dekat, tetapi begitu jauh, New curiga Tay sengaja melakukannya. Tay lantas meraup kembali kedua belah bibir New, membawanya kembali dalam ciuman yang sesekali tersela oleh desahan New.

 

Di ujung logikanya, New membuat jemarinya menggapai pada sabuk celana yang Tay kenakan. Dengan sisa kesadarannya, New berhasil melucuti sabuk tersebut dan membuka kancing serta resletingnya. Membuat jarak antara miliknya dan milik Tay kini hanya terpisahkan tipis kain boxer yang mereka berdua kenakan. Kini Tay yang berganti mendesah, karena ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana ujung milik New yang sudah terbalut cairan itu bergesekan dengan miliknya. Tay menertawakan fakta itu, tapi tawanya instan terusir kala ia merasakan jemari New yang bergerak begitu cepat untuk menyusupi boxernya dan begitu saja menggenggam miliknya. Ciuman mereka terputus kala akhirnya Tay membisikkan umpatan karena kini ia bisa merasakan ibu jari New yang memainkan ujung miliknya. Mengulas sentuh di setiap miliknya yang kini sudah mulai berada pada ukuran aslinya. Genggaman New terasa hangat memompanya pelan, kemudian berangsur cepat, dan ujungnya yang tertutupi oleh gerak vertikal ibu jari New membuat Tay harus menghentikan gerak jarinya sendiri di dalam tubuh New. Bahaya sekali, Tay tidak akan membiarkan dirinya selesai sebelum memasuki New.

 

“Kenapa berhenti, sayang?” Kini New yang berganti menggoda Tay, tahu pasti bahwa ia merasakan lejitan di dalam genggamannya barusan. “ _You haven’t even entered me, honey_.” Lihatlah bagaimana kini keadaan sedikit berbalik, dan New sangat menikmatinya.

 

“ _Enough_.” Ujar Tay setengah menggeram. Didorong—dibantingnya tubuh New ke sofa putih itu, merebahkan tubuh pucat itu sementara dirinya kini menaung di atas. Tangannya melucuti seluruh pakaian New dan pakaiannya sendiri, sementara New menggapai pada laci kedua di cabinet yang berada di sisi sofa, mengambil sebotol pelumas yang sudah sangat ia hapal posisinya itu. Ia juga menggapai hal lain di dalam laci tersebut, tapi New tidak juga menemukannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut, tangannya sudah meraih begitu dalam tapi ia tetap juga tak menemukannya.

 

“Taay, kondomku habiiis.” Rengeknya pada Tay sembari hanya menampakkan sebotol pelumas di tangannya itu pada Tay.

 

“ _No need, I’ll do you raw then_.” Bulu kuduk New meremang kala melihat seringai di wajah Tay saat kalimat itu terucap. Bila begitu, artinya New akan dapat merasakan dengan jelas gerak Tay di dalam tubuhnya. _He likes it. He loves it_. Cepat ia memberikan botol itu pada Tay, yang kini telah mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan ia letakkan di pundak bidang milik Tay itu, membuka akses untuk memasuki New selebar mungkin. New tidak menolaknya sama sekali, ia justru menggunakan kakinya itu untuk menarik tubuh Tay mendekat kepadanya. Tay meliriknya lagi, menggumam kata ‘ _sabar_ ’ tanpa bersuara dengan kedua belah bibirnya pada New. New menyaksikan bagaimana Tay menuangkan pelumas itu pada batang besar yang sebentar lagi memasuki dirinya, New pun kontan menggapai miliknya sendiri, menyentuhnya pelan, seolah meminta dirinya untuk bersabar sejenak.

 

Jantung New berdegup kencang kala akhirnya Tay mendekat, ujung yang bertemu dengan pintu masuknya yang sudah merenggang karena jemari Tay sebelum ini. Meski begitu napas New tetap saja tercekat kala Tay pada akhirnya melesat masuk. Sial, Tay tidak memasukkannya dengan perlahan, poros itu langsung menembusnya dalam gerak cepat. Merenggut nyaris seluruh napas New, meloloskan erang kencang dari kedua belah bibir New. Mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan ini, tapi New tidak pernah berhenti terkejut dengan fakta kalau Tay memang sebesar ini, poros itu mengisi setiap sisi dirinya, memenuhi tubuhnya hingga titik terdalam tubuhnya. Perih yang bercampur dengan kenikmatan mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. New belum usai mengembalikan seluruh napasnya, kala Tay mulai meruntutkan tumbukan di dalam dirinya.

 

“Tay.. AH! Ehmm.. Pelan.. uhhh.. Pelan-pelan dulu…” Tay jelas mendengar apa yang New katakan, tapi alih-alih menuruti pinta sosok di hadapannya itu, Tay justru menggapai milik New dalam genggamannya dan memompanya cepat, tanpa mengurangi kecepatan geraknya sama sekali. New kontan mencengkram lengan Tay, berharap dengan itu New dapat memperlambat gerakan Tay. Namun tentu saja sang tuan muda Vihokratana ini tidak menurutinya, ia terus saja merojok masuk sembari memacu New dalam gerak yang nyaris seirama. Erangan New mulai berubah menjadi lengkingan-lengkingan yang sama sekali tidak koheren untuk membentuk satu kalimat utuh, lupa bahwa mereka juga punya tetangga.

 

Tay begitu menikmati segala macam ekspresi di wajah New saat ini. Wajah yang selama ini selalu menggodanya di depan kamera itu kini terundung dalam resah yang bercampur dengan kenikmatan. Hanya Tay yang boleh menyaksikan wajah itu, hanya Tay yang boleh membuat New berekspresi seperti itu. Kala itulah Tay memutuskan untuk mencari titik sensitif New. Tay tahu betul dimana letaknya, sedikit berada di sisi titik yang sejak tadi diincarnya. Tay menarik dirinya begitu jauh, hingga seluruh dirinya nyaris berada di luar tubuh New. New kira Tay hendak memberinya waktu istirahat sejenak, tapi tentu asumsi itu langsung saja terpatahkan kala detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah bagaimana Tay menghantam titik sensitifnya. Siaga yang tak terjaga dan titiknya yang terhantam begitu kencang tentu bukanlah kombinasi yang baik bagi keberlangsungan logika New. Batang tubuhnya meliuk seraya jemarinya menggapai pada kedua lengan Tay, membiarkan kukunya terbenam dan mengguratkan beberapa garis di sana. Pandangannya buram, terasa sesuatu di perutnya, dan New bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana bulir air mata tergumul di ujung pelupuknya kala itu. Seakan tersetrum aliran listrik, dan kini tubuh New terbalut oleh sebuah rasa yang benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa merasakan daratan. Tay sendiri tak berhenti dengan satu kali geraknya, ia terus menghantam titik prostat New hingga ia merasakan bagaimana New mulai menghimpitnya di bawah sana.

 

“New…” Kini berganti Tay yang memanggil New dalam desahnya. New bahkan sudah tak bisa mengkomprehensi apapun lagi di dalam otaknya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah merengkuh tengkuk Tay dan menariknya dalam ciuman lain sebelum ia semakin kencang berteriak dan menggeram. “Fuck, you’re so sexy.. You’re so good… I love you…” Tay bergumam sebelum mengulum kedua belah bibir New dalam ciuman. Tangannya masih saja memacu milik New, kini semakin cepat dan semakin tak beraturan. New jelas sudah berada di ujung tanduk, miliknya yang awalnya pucat serupa kulitnya kini seperti terbakar dalam merah yang nyaris membara. Tay di dalam tubuhnya juga sudah sangat terasa panas, terus saja menghantam prostatnya, mengurai satu demi satu pertahanan terakhir New.

 

“Ahhhh… Tayyyy….” Hingga akhirnya New tidak bisa menahannya lagi, satu kali Tay menghantamnya, dan New melepaskan segalanya yang ia tahan. Sudah sangat lama sejak New merasakan puncak yang membuat kedua kaki serta tubuhnya bergetar hebat seperti ini. Wajahnya menengadah, dan selama beberapa detik ia hanya dapat melihat warna putih dalam pandangnya. Tubuh New yang menegang kala itu menghimpit milik Tay begitu erat, hingga Tay pun pada akhirnya melepas segala miliknya di dalam tubuh New. Tay membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuh New, keduanya tersengal dalam hela napas yang terlampau pendek. Perlahan New berhasil mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas hangat yang melumer di dalam tubuhnya, bersama dengan milik Tay yang masih bergemuruh di dalamnya itu. New sudah berhasil mengembalikan napasnya, tapi Tay masih saja tersengal di sisi telinganya. Akhirnya New melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Tay, telapak tangannya mengusap punggung Tay perlahan, seolah tengah menenangkan harimau liar. Harimaunya.

 

“ _Fuck Tay, that was so good_.” Ujar New saat ia merasakan sengal napas Tay yang sudah mulai berkurang, pertanda bahwa kesadaran pria itu sudah mulai kembali dan ia sudah bisa mengajak Tay bicara lagi. Tay masih belum mau mengangkat tubuhnya, posisinya sedang nyaman sekali di atas tubuh New saat itu. Tay akhirnya menitikan kecup-kecup kecil di sepanjang daun telinga, turun menelusur rahang New.

 

“ _I know, you scratch my arm._ ” Tay membisik sembari mendenguskan tawa pelannya, mengingatkan pada New tentang apa yang kuku pemuda itu lakukan pada lengannya tadi. Pernyataan itu langsung membuat New melirik pada lengan Tay, kedua matanya terbelalak saat melihat tiga garis guratan berwarna merah di lengan atas Tay hingga sisi sikunya.

 

“Oops, apakah sakit?” New bertanya dengan nada yang sarat dengan kekhawatiran. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia baru saja mencakar Tay sepanjang itu. Mendengar New yang sepertinya benar-benar merasa bersalah itu akhirnya membuat Tay mengangkat wajahnya.

 

“ _Nope_. Hanya saja, besok aku harus pakai lengan panjang.” Jawabnya, kini kecup kecil itu beralih ke kedua belah bibir New. New tersenyum karena kini Tay menyatukan kedua dahi mereka, ujung hidung Tay mengulas ujung hidungnya, menikmati waktu yang memang hanya milik mereka berdua kala itu. “ _I love you, fatty_.” New mengenduskan tawa kecilnya, tak percaya dengan sebutan apa Tay baru saja memanggilnya itu.

 

“ _I love you too, idiot_.” New kemudian mengecup kedua belah bibir Tay. Tay juga bereaksi serupa tentang panggilan New kepadanya itu, sebuah senyum lebar, yang berangsur berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

 

“ _Second round?_ ”

 

“Makan dulu...”

 

\----- _fin_.


End file.
